Cleared Stage
by Green Sprout
Summary: Hetalia/Sonic the hedgehog crossover. Ivan the speedster and Toris the poor flying inventor go after the Egg Twins on their Death Stripe Egg to save the world. Again. RusAme if you squint.


Cleared Stage by Green Sprout or the Fujoshi

Gift toAShipperWithNoLife. I decided to make something happy and silly. I hope this cheers you up. I have no idea how this came to be. I was trying to write a lemon and couldn't come up with anything. Ironically wrote this in one night. I have three chapters done with "I'm Not Loving it," but can't finish the one I need to post.

So have this weird thing. Edit: If the ranting is too low let me know. There's no cursing and for the most part it's suppose to play out like the games.

Rusame maybe? Sonic/Hetalia crossover. It's mild for the most part. I actually wrote something anyone could read! Again!

 _Translations and notes_ : Everything Russia calls are playful variations of Alfred. Мэтью is another word for Matthew.

Торнадо: Tornado or the ship that Sonic and Tails uses. I can't remember if the thing can go into space in this game but let's say it does.

Ivan's outfit is closer to his Cold War/CD outfit rather than his original one if you need a visual aid and Cardverse respectively.

* * *

 _Alfred and Matthew are two humans that are known as the 'Wonder Twins.'_

 _They learned how to talk as infants, could speak several languages as toddlers, and proven to both have the intelligence of three hundred and beyond. Their parents are proud, especially when the twins started to work for the government in elementary school. Bringing in money. Most other children are interested in tag and dodgeball. Alfred is attempting to go into space and improve the world. Matthew wanting to heal the wounded and cure diseases._

 _All of that changes when one of Alfred's inventions is used for war by said government. The two gaze at their former home, torn in ruins and death. There's nothing left of their parents, only charred empty chairs and broken glass of lost memories. Death._

 _Matthew sobs like the twelve year old he is. His brother on the other hand balls up his fist and swears that he will change the world. Even if it means taking it over. Even if it means tearing it down. He will not let this happen again._

* * *

 _Ivan Braginsky, otherwise know as the Russian speedster, is a simple man. If you ignore that he has enough speed to break the sound barrier._

 _He lives in a home outside of the main capital of Russia. Animals roam and enter his place on a daily basis. The man doesn't mind. In fact he delights feeding the rabbits and occasional moose. Plus he gets to run as much as he wants without causing damage._

 _It does get lonely often. Boring. Outside of working in the capital there isn't much excitement. He does have siblings but rather not talk about them. That changes one day while feeding his favourite moose. A giant egg shaped crow like robot appears from the sky, hovering. Ivan shields his eyes as the snow billows up and the person inside captures the cowering and running animals of his land._

 _Ivan squints and sees a blond with a single cowlick, bright blue eyes behind glasses, and a cocky but intelligent grin. From that day on Ivan is no longer bored._

"Sir?"

Ivan is snapped out of his memory to glance at his partner Toris next to him. Ivan wears a blue and red schemed long military coat with shiny buttons. A hoodie (covered with small cute quills, not that Toris will tell him,) a red scarf, a small blue fuzzy hat to the side along with red and white striped military boots. He flexes his fingers behind his black gloves in glee.

The man is intimidating with his pale ashen hair, big nose, large body, and bright violet eyes. Most people cower before him.

Ivan is not even sure why the inventor is exhausted next to him. Toris is a genius who ended up in his forest on one adventure and stuck (more like forced) to go with him to save the day. The man with the shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and an orange jump suit housed many inventions on his person, including mechanical clunky rocket boots used for flying and a spinning 'thing' that resembled tails. Besides his two other brothers he's the most equipped for this job.

Ivan sighs. He did most of the work so far, even defeating his robotic doppleganger by himself when Toris couldn't catch up in the palace in the sky. He should be the one tired; not even breaking a sweat after doing almost thirteen areas. "We are almost there Да? I still need you to help reach parts of the Death Stripe Egg."

Toris restrained himself from giving the other man a look. He didn't want to do this at all. The only reason why is because Ivan is attempting to save the world from the two known as the Egg Twins. They stolen the only energy source of Britannia Angel Island, home of Arthur Kirkland. Such power would not only destroy the man's home but also ruin the world.

That and he's the only one that volunteered to do the final stages after the horrible incident of the Lava Reef zone. His brothers refused to go on. Ravis sobbing at being thrown at the Sandopolis boss by accident. Having nightmares about ghosts and light switches. Toris does not want to know what happened.

'Remember Ivan is doing this for a noble cause. I can do this.' "Alright." Cracking his back, Toris prepares himself when Ivan races off inside of the base.

The giant base is loaded with technology and spins. Robots with spikes, breakaway panels, light up floors, and traps all over the place. It has a futuristic like feel to it. Toris can't appreciate it when he spins around and around to go way around the loops of the speedway portal. It takes a lot to hold down his lunch.

Thankfully Ivan does not need him that much. Only to lower him down past missiles to avoid the electric shocking floors to reach other areas. Toris curses mentally as one decides to finally hit him, sending Ivan down below. The man gracefully lands on a lighting box power up panel. 'Thank gods!'

Toris ponders as he flies behind Ivan when he zooms around a safer area, humming a theme that ended in 'Puyo Puyo.' 'Why do the egg twins place rings, items, and all sorts of power ups in the areas? Do they want us to win? Or is it someone helping us from the shadows?' It puzzled Toris to no end. The more he thought the worse his headache became. It will forever be a mystery.

After being locked in the spring and metal propeller jet area and having to use his head to open the gate Toris wanted to go home. "Praise the islands!" He almost kisses the ground when they finally reached the end of this area.

Ivan shook his head at his 'partner's' lack of motivation. He would normally pinch or hit him with his pipe but didn't feel up for it. He did have a point. That one area took over thirty minutes to escape from. The boss that greeted them is a giant mechanical pillar with spinning eggs surrounding a giant eye. "Oh my. I think Alfred is getting bored with his inventions Да?"

"This looks dangerous Ivan." Toris said. He said that for almost every one of them though. A few of them are a bust like the one in the hills that only threw a single ray of fire towards them. Or the time Alfred is only surrounded by water bubbles. What does he think when he makes this stuff?

Ivan huffed out a _'fufufufu.'_ He threw his pipe hitting the center of the eye over and over again with ease. Using his lighting as a conductor to the metal. It bounced back with every hit to his gloved hands.

Toris sobbed as spikes rang out from the balls. He managed to barely avoid all of them. Scrambling around like a loon. 'Why me!'

When it reached it's final phase Toris wanted to jump for joy. Until he heard Ivan's voice. "Ah I need help. Toris~" Toris sobbed mentally. He buckled up after pinching himself. Picking up Ivan (all of his big boned weight) he flew him up to the duo platforms surrounding the laser eye machine hover around now.

Ivan hit the thing once with a clank. **_"BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP."_** The machine glowed and set off an alarm before launching a laser beam, the platforms rotating.

"This is quite fun!" Ivan laughed as he spun around, holding his hat in place so it wouldn't fly off. Thankfully the lighting powerful held and will last until the end.

'No it's not!' Toris cried as the laser kept hitting him during the rotations. Curse everything for being invincible compared to the other man! It's the work of those damn Chaos Emeralds for giving him and his brothers such a cruel thing and not Ivan!

By the time Ivan finished it off Toris couldn't see straight and his stomach refused to settle down. He held a hand to his mouth. To the inventor's horror the platform broke away and sent him falling into the abyss.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Do not worry my favourite! You will respawn back!" Eventually.

* * *

Ivan sighed. "Such help is hard to get Да." This area, unlike the other one, reached the full expansion of space in the glass background. Ivan found himself marveling at the Earth. He sat down with his pipe and pulled up his knees.

His dream as a child is to one day see space and the moon and now he accomplished it. With a wistful smile, Ivan puts his hands on his legs and rocks back and forth. 'I did not have the opportunity to do this before with the fighting. I must be thankful for Fedya doing this for me.' The stars sparkle, each one telling a tale, and Ivan's purple eyes are lost into the calm ambiance.

Until a starfish robot ruined it. Ivan grumbles as he smashes it with his pipe and rescues another animal, a chipmunk. Uses the pocket transporter that Toris gave him, Ivan brings the creator back to Earth safely.

'Time to move on.' This section of the Death Stripe Egg, loaded with the same infuriating electricity floor panel traps, is ventilated and submerged to the after effects of a lack of gravity. Ivan finds himself going all over the place. At one point Toris (who finally caught up) assists him to the right direction using his map; a small video game handheld like thing.

"Do we have to go on the loops?"

Ivan resisted rolling his eyes. "Нет. You can walk." He replies, not without poking Toris in the side with his pipe sharply. While Ivan soars through the loop de loops with his scarf flying, the inventor walks and flies the long way, making the whole process take longer than it should. They eventually reach a transporter that sends them up into a strange boxed in area.

"Oh? What's this?" A soft spoken voice whispered. An older teenager appears behind a controller panel. Curly blond wavy hair is pulled back with goggles. Small glasses, purple dark eyes with tints of blue looked similar to the mad scientist Alfred. He wore a similar outfit too, only the colors inverted. The coat close to a motif of a lab coat is yellow instead of red, with a red dress shirt sticking out and black tight pants. Converse like black shoes finished the ensemble.

Toris is surprised. 'Is that Alfred? No it looks like him but the outfit is different.' "It is the Egg Twin...ummm...ummm...what's his face?"

A vein pops on the teenager's head. He whispers in a low but snarky voice. "I'm Doctor Matthew Williams. The other half of the Egg Twins."

"Who." Ivan cocks his head to the right confused. He knows _exactly who he is._

The blond growls out at the gall of the two. He pulls a lever and a giant robot shows up with a bumper like shield protecting it's weak spot.

Toris pulls out his handheld from his bag and scans the machine overhead of them. His green eyes glow with wonder. "Sir that machine's weakness is really easy to exploit. Those small robot can be sent into it's weak spots if we time our hits. Sadly the gravity is going to be an obstacle."

Ivan looked up at the minions, then at Toris, then at the minions again. He gave the man a smile, who paled. 'No I know that look. No. No. No. No!' "AHHHH!" Toris found himself being thrown and bounced back and forth against the machines. Thankfully it didn't take as long as the other boss to send the spike minions into the boss.

"Maple." Matthew grumbled out as the machine exploded. The controller panel sparked up too. Matthew covered his face and moved back as the whole thing blew up, exposing him. He ran into another giant machine near the edge of the base before the two men could catch up to him.

"Can...Can we go home now?" Toris whimpers at another giant boss and the barely stable panel. One wrong step could sent any one of them into space. Toris admits that the Egg Twins are pretty smart as he glanced at the giant plague doctor like machine with crushing mechanical hands. If only they worked for good instead of trying to take over the world. 'For what cause though?'

"Нет. This is what they say the home stretch Да?" Ivan doesn't look intimidated at all as he swings his pipe. Compared to the other bosses this is easy. No mental damage either thankfully for the inventor. Toris stomps on the metal fingers and Ivan easily hits them with his pipe.

Until the giant laser gun came out. 'There's always a laser.' Toris swallows as they avoid the breakaway panels when the machine stomps near them.

"Ah the Master Emerald!" Ivan sang out as they jumped over the giant beam. The two men time their jumps and manage to break the thing open and away to hit the emerald compartment. After a few hits the giant machine falls, taking most of the escape base with it.

Toris curses, controlling and calling their ship to pick them up. His hair billows when Matthew Williams pops out in his own flying ship in the shape of a crow, taking the giant gemstone with him from the wreckage of the machine.

The teenager is dressed in a space suit and talks on what appears to be a communicator. "Alfred I need help. The Death Stripe Egg is damaged." The curly blond pauses. "What do you mean you're busy eating a burger? We need this Emerald eh!"

"What are we going to do sir?" Toris flies forward. Thankfully his suit is prepared for space. Despite Ivan being Ivan he does care about his wellbeing.

Ivan runs ahead to avoid falling out into space. "I want you to throw me into Мэтью." Toris almost pauses. Did he hear that right? Sure he's up for it (and even wants to do such a thing) but it sounds dangerous. And crazy. One wrong move and Ivan would end up flying into the void.

"Are you sure sir?" At Ivan's slight _"kolkolkol"_ does the inventor complies. Catching up to the bigger man, Toris picks up Ivan and with a careful swing throws him into the retreating doctor. The end result is the spaceship being blown to bits and the Master Emerald falling to the ground gently.

"Don't you think that was a bit much sir?" Toris flies and manage to catch Matthew into his arms. He's unharmed for the most part thankfully. Angry yes but no rips or tears in his spacesuit.

"Of course not~!" Ivan says in a sing song tone. He curses as the crumbling platforms catches up and a blasted robot grabs the emerald before he could reach it. "Toris! I want you to get Мэтью to safety. I will get the master emerald from my little Алик."

Toris doesn't protest. He nods his head and gives Ivan his messenger bag. The inventor watches how the seven other sibling emeralds appear from inside and gather around him in reaction. The work getting those things makes it not worth it. Seeing what happens next does though.

They surround the man, glowing in various colors of the spectrum. With a wink Ivan pulls out his vodka and drinks it. They sparkle and change Ivan into something else. Almost like a sonic boom he's gone in space.

"It never ceases to amaze me when he does that." Toris sighs. "Hold on what's your name. The Торнадо will pick us up."

"Matthew! That is my name!"

* * *

Turning Super is a rush. Ivan never feels bored doing it. The power, the energy, the voices of his ancestors. He wonders can Alfred do the same thing? Toris can with only the Master Emerald as well as Arthur. The thought of flying in space with another makes him giddy and his heart lifted. For another time though. Saving the world comes first.

His whole outfit changes like magic from the Emerald power. He now sports a golden glowing multiple color shifting robe with green as the prominent hue that reaches his thighs. Under it is a yellow short waistcoat, shirt, and dress slacks. His hat is much larger, a variant of the ushanka that covers his ears. His boots are perfect for the cool expansion of space, black shorter ones that only reaching his ankles. His pipe even changes colours like a lava lamp.

No what's scary is the after images of an old war torn general behind him and his now green eyes filled with childish glee. "Come on little Алик let us play!" Ivan chuckles as he flies through space like it is nothing.

He avoids missiles and rocks, knowing that Alfred did not make it that far with the gemstone. Thankfully his vodka supply is helping his speed so it takes no time to finally caught up with the boy's giant blue, red, and white machine with the plague doctor mask on the front. It's a strange round like thing with side protruding cannons and guns.

"Goodness." A good tap with his pipe did nothing to the machine, even in this mode. In fact it send him vibrating back from the impact. "Finally Федя made something worthwhile." It's not hard to navigate with General Winter at his heed. His only worry are the missiles that drain his energy.

Ivan can hear a voice from that loud blond scientist such as "Taking my little brother away you pervert," and "I hope you rot in space Russian!" along with "Interrupting my lunch for this!"

'So loud and brash for a smart boy.' Ivan chuckles in annoyance. With precise taps he sends the bullets and missiles that Alfred launches his way towards the helm of the ship. He gets more than enough satisfaction when the machine is destroyed by it's own weapons.

"AH!" Ivan waves his arms and almost spirals out of control, caught off guard when yet another machine pops out with the emerald in its hands. Sending the Russian into asteroids and void. Unlike the other one it's frustrating to catch up and sweat gathers on his head. He knows his vodka supply is running out.

Ivan bears with it, a mad glee in his eyes. 'Fufufu tag you're it!' He hits the thing with his pipe, which rebounds back and causes him to spin into a spiral again. He laughs regardless, having a good time. Yes this is why he keeps helping the world from the mad scientist.

Alfred is a challenge, always making inventions for him to be on his toes, to break over and over again. To test Ivan's limits. No longer is the Russian bored in the forest and his home. Now he has a reason to get up in the morning and use his power. A purpose. A thrill.

The metal warps and bends on the machine with every Emerald powered hit. Eventually through too many hits on it the machine breaks down and explodes. "Awww." Ivan pouts at the end of his fun. He grins again when Alfred attempts to escape using a rocket on from yet another ruined invention. "Oh no no no no!"

He catches the Emerald along with the blond teenager effortlessly. "I caught you little one." They stare at each other, Blue against green. The expansion of space behind them as they head towards Earth.

Ivan's gaze is unnerving to the scientist and he's the first one to turn away with a blush. "Curse you red! You ruined my plans again!"

No matter how many times he caught him Ivan knew that Alfred would do it again with his brother. One day he will convince him to become one with him and his friends. To do right and use his inventions for the world than against it. Until then he doesn't mind doing this game. It's enjoyable after all if he gets to hold the blond like this.


End file.
